Come Dancing
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: What evil greats Kim in her latest adventure at school?
1. Chapter 1

**Come Dancing**

**Chapter 1**

The brightly lit hallways of the Middleton Secondary School were noisy and more than a just little crowded as young people moved from one class to another class. It was keep as tidy as possible considering several thousand uncaring youth spent most of their day sheltered here. Protracted stretches of the cement block laneways were painted a brownish orange colour, resembling the natural tint of lovely pale wood paneling, almost. Long patches of standardized white lockers reached upwards towards the ceiling, a dial lock was integrated into each metal hatchway along with several air slates. These long holes were a necessity for many a student seemed to forget old gym clothes or leftover lunches for long periods of time, no more explanation is really necessary.

Although the staff and students had grown used to the aroma that hung in the air, a visitor to the school might take notice. It was a combination of a number of things. Pails of garbage that filled up quickly, unwashed bodies, others that applied a more than liberal amount of fragrance in hopes of attracting the opposite sex; if a dab is good a litre is better could bring a stinging sensation to the eyes as the nose hairs were burned down to their foundation. Numerous other scents mingled within from science experiments gone aerie to the unmistakable aroma of something known as mystery meat and you don't want to know what that is.

This hallway like all the others in this and every other school had the bland wall broken up with large cork boards informing the student body of indispensable information about upcoming events such as dances, football games, no running in the halls, beware of the meatloaf and others things deemed important to academic survival. One of the many clocks firmly mounted upon the wall showed the time old school, hands revolving around a numbered face, no one had yet bothered to switch to the new digital way of doing things. This may come as no surprise but some minor niners entered not knowing how to read the devise.

Many deep blue classroom doorways lined the walkway these allowed the aforementioned students to drink from the well of knowledge held within each cavernous expanse. This would happen regardless of whether the scholar wished it to continue or not. Each portal was the same heavy block of metal with a large tinted window encased within a wire mesh.

Despite the fact that a shadow seemed to cover each doorway in a haze of gloom the remainder of the foyer was quite luminous. Male and female participants lounged and chatted, doing various sundry activities between classes; they seemed to remain oblivious to the one very attractive girl that wondered down the center of the corridor. Hardly a sound was made as she padded her way down the passage.

Her long red hair fell to the middle of her back and swayed to and fro with her every step. A lovely round face encased a luminous set of green eyes that seemed to sparkle like brilliant amethyst jewels. Her lips were round but maybe a little thin and today were pressed tightly together as she hummed the latest Oh Boyz tune. To top this prettiness off was a pert little nose jutting out just slightly front. Not much make up was needed to accentuate this bit of prettiness, it just wasn't necessary, although truth be know make up was not really something she was good at.

Her body was not tall but very long and lean with a heavy build up of muscles. When this young lady wore her smart little cheer costume, she was the captain of the squad, one could see on close examination numerous scars and damage from copious incidences. The final noticeable bit; other than a round firm bottom was a lovely long set of legs.

This vision of alluring femininity had chosen for her garments a long sleeved blue t-shirt, cut low about the chest. A pair of dark jeans we're applied to her lower half; snuggled firmly to her derriere but loose fitting about the lower legs. Finishing off the ensemble was a dark pair of running shoes. The books from her last class were pressed tight against her chest, held by both arms as they were large tombs that carried some weight.

With a rather leisurely hock to the left she came to her destination, at least for the time being. Shifting the burden to her left hand the right twisted the battered dial first to the left, then around to the right and finally to the left again, this correct use of the combination allowed her to enter the tiny cabinet. The small space was like any other students with the exception of the contents. With very little space to spare a computer complete with printer had been shoe horned in, making the already the tiny space even more cramped. An odd array of wires came out the top resembling rabbit ears of ancient television lore. Actually they were rabbit ear aerials with slight modifications turning them into a crude makeshift radio antenna, good for picking up signals from space.

Depositing the volumes carefully on the top shelf of her locker, something she needed to do upon the very tips of her toes. She closed the door with a clattering thump and made ready for her next and final class of the day, dusting her shirt off before she proceeded.

"KIM! a shout came from one side.

Taken slightly by surprise, normally a ninja would be unable to sneak up upon her but with so many voices and footfalls sometimes little things became lost in the clutters.

"Where were you yesterday?" Besides her was Kim Possible's best female friend, Monique. A striking young lady to say the least, her long jet black hair was pulled back tight and held with a flimsy clip at the base of her skull. The remainder of the mass poofed out and grew progressively larger as it neared the base of her spine. Her chocolate brown tinted anatomy was full of the most wonderful curves from the top of her shoulders down past her breathtaking hips, over her shapely legs and ending up at her delicate toes. This style minded fashionesta, while not able to afford the latest cloture did try her best with the advantage of an employee discount. Dressed all in azure with a light t-shirt marked with a large white numeral three directly down the center. Her short mid thigh skirt was a matching navy, it was a nice loose fitting garment that gave a little sway to her step. To accessorize this little ensemble was a large pair of circular plum earrings and a tight choker style necklace. Her dark eyes looked with uncertainty at her best chum.

The pair turned and began to make their way to the next class which the duo had in mutual. It was a gym class and no books would be necessary for the next little while. "Year book committee meeting" Kim replied "you know they can not make a decision on their own. Yesterday was a dilemma about the font for the cover of the book." She waved her hand in a dismissive fashion. "So not the drama." Finishing the sentence off with one of her favourite and sometimes over used catch phrases.

"Where's Ron then?" the lovely coloured girl inquired only half listening to the answer given to her previous question.

Taking a second before she realize that her boyfriend and long time best friend was not in his usual spot, beside her. "Oh…I'm making him get a little extra math homework. I'm trying to ensure he gets into a good collage." There was a slight grumbling from beside but the content remained under the other girl's breath. "I want to thank you for yesterday."

Monique seemed slightly surprised "What for?"

"Well since the next two weeks the boys and girls gym classes are merged together doing dancing" the word dancing came out as a vial statement "and you willingly risked life and limb so Ron would have a partner." Kim smiled over at her friend in a show of gratitude.

"Oh…ah…well it was no big deal." The other girl sputtered not looking her friend in the eye.

With a sweep of her hand Kim continued "Now that I'm back no other girl in the class need worry, I shall take full responsibility for Ron so no other female need worry about injury." She shifted her walk so as to nudge Monique in a hip to hip style of playful banter.

"Don't worry about that Kim; I'm sure you can palm him off on some other girl if you chose to dance with someone else." Monique wouldn't look her friend in the eye as she held open the gymnasium doors for both herself and Kim to pass through.

"Why would I want to do that for?"

"Well you never know, you just might want to experiment with something new."

"But I love my Ron."

"I didn't say you didn't, but it might be nice to take a test drive in a different model. You know rev up the engine before you go back to the vehicle you enjoy so much." Kim looked over confused, not really understanding what her friend was getting at. "I don't think Ron told you, why would he, but there's one real hottie in his class, a real bit of eye candy." Her face seemed to radiate as she talked about the boy.

"Monique why would I…"

"Oh look there he is." Monique cut in before Kim could finish her sentence.

Automatically Kim fallowed her friend's outstretched finger and the girl was right he was a very big helping of eye candy. Tall, dark and handsome did not begin to describe this lad. "Whoa Monique you're right…" Looking around in shocked surprise as her friend had vanished from sight leaving Kim all by her lonesome in the middle of the gym floor.

"Hi…you're Kim Possible?" the fellow classmate asked now standing directly before her.

Letting out a giggle our red hair beauty daintily held out one hand allowing herself to be introduced to this most definite bit of beefcake. As he gently shook her fingers he bowed ever so slightly and Kim let out another giggle turning a shade of red similar to that of her long mane "Would you like to dance?"

Another giggle "I…I…really should dance with my boyfriend." She stammered.

"Well if you…"

"Alright you two are partners!" the teacher stated rushing by patting the pair on their respective heads. Kim felt stunned, unable to reply. "Kimberly where is Ronald?" the teacher had turned back towards her questioning about the lack of her boyfriend in the class.

"Who? Uh…he's getting extra work in math." Turning back to the towards the hunky gent standing over her. Kim with her fingers knotting uncontrollably before her waste, a grin that was large and unusually showing quite a lot of tooth, her cheeks were still a deep crimson colour. "I want him to get into a good collage." The boy just nodded but said nothing, her smile said it all.

The instructor standing in the center of the gym turned about to glance at each participant now paired with a member of the opposite sex. "Let us begin. Gentlemen one hand on the ladies hip the other holding her hand. Ladies your free hand should be on his shoulder." An electric jolt seemed to pass through Kim as the boy's fingers gently caressed her hip, the smile never seemed to leave her face as she stared in a very goofy manner at the young man's pretty face.

There was a clatter of the heavy doors pounding open and Kim gazed over at the commotion. "Ah good Ronald you're here." The professor cried clapping her hands together in joy. "Penny you're with Ronald."

He looked over at her hurt but Kim looked as helpless as she could. Her smile was nervous as she shrugged; hands waving about ever so slightly making it seem that this wasn't at least partially her fault that she was not paired up with her lover.

Kim watched in the arms of another man as the girl Penny, assigned to be Ron's dance partner, leapt high into the air arms merrily pumping in front and squealed in joyful delight. Kim snarled as the girl practically soared through the air landing squarely in Ron's arms, the girl's own wrapped tightly about his neck, she even had the nerve to kiss his upon the cheek. Every other girl in this vast room shoulders sagged as an immensely depressed moan reverberated through the cavernous hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Dancing**

**Chapter 2**

"OOOwww!! Ron…Oooowww. Be gentle."

"You should of hit him." commented Ron dryly

"I'm not going to hit him…ooowww."

"Should of kicked him then."

"I'm not gonna kick him!" her tone showed more that a little irritation.

"You should of done something. Look what he did to you."

Ron was correct. Right now the pair had set up camp in Kim's parent's house. Sitting upon the very large comfortable brown couch positioned in the center of the vast living room their backs pressed towards the covered windows. Before them was a glass covered coffee table holding a scattering of miscellaneous debris, mostly the numerous boxes needed to run the massive television and all its components. The television for the moment remained blank.

Kim was leaning back on the arm of the sofa propped up with several oversized pillows looking quite annoyed, her shoes had been dropped unceremoniously upon the floor and her feet were in Ron's lap. Her boyfriend was doing his best to massage her poor little digits back to life, eagerly trying to get some of the swelling down at least to a level in which the poor girl could walk without limping. Pitiable Ron had to practically carry her home, every step she had gripped about how pained her toes were. With the added burden of a mass of educational tomes, it almost became too much for him to handle.

Both teens looked over as a clattering from the kitchen announced the arrival of one of the senior Possible family members.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." cried Ron from his uncomfortable position.

Kim's mom stood framed by the kitchen doorway. Her long thin willowy body leaned effortlessly against the jam. Arms crossed about the chest of her bright while lab coat, bringing crinkles to the pressed fabric. Her dark purple dress suit barley peeked out from under the stiff white jacket, a pair of lavender stockings encased her beautiful legs which were crossed at the ankle. She had an inquisitive look to her pretty face, one eyebrow raised high on her forehead as she took stock of the action upon the couch. Mrs. Possible commented "I though you two might be doing something else." First thinking of the multitude of interesting activities young teens might be doing on a couch when no parents are about, then after a second "What are you doing?"

Kim grumbled under her breath but her lover piped in quite cheerfully "Massaging Kim's feet."

Biting her lip knowing she would most likely regret enquiring but knowing she was going to have to ask the obvious. "Why?"

"Dance class."

"Ronald Stoppable what are you doing stepping all over my poor babies toes." Kim's mom looked down upon the young boy, annoyance clear in her deep blue eyes. The toe of her one designer heals tapping against the carpeted floor. Her head had jerked forward so fast the diminutive bright orange bangs still danced through the air.

Pointing an accusing finger in his girlfriend's direction "It wasn't me! She didn't want to dance with me"

"Kimberly Ann Possible…" Mom's arms were jammed into her hips as she glared down at her baby girl, there a slight hint of amusement twinkled in her eyes.

Crunching back into the pillows that held her upright, arms folded tightly against her chest "We were assigned partners." The younger Possible female stated.

"And so who did you dance with Ron?"

"Actually…" he began rather smugly "…pretty much every girl in class was clamouring to get their hands on The Ron and his bodacious moves."

"You know how to dance?" Mrs. Possible seemed surprised. She had known the boy many years and this had never come up.

"YA where did you learn how to dance!" Kim had leaned forward becoming very menacing, quite incensed at this hither unmentioned talent.

"I've always been a bon-digity dancer."

Snorting rather loudly Kim lunged back into her spot arms still folded angrily about her chest .

"You should have seen it yesterday…" All eyes turned toward the other end of the living room at the now open doorway as the sound of a familiar voice entered moments before the speaker.

"All the girls were fighting for the chance to dance with pretty boy." A second equally familiar voice finished the sentence.

In walked the tweeb or as they were more commonly known Jim and Tim, Kim's younger twin brothers. Neither was very tall, but due to their higher than average intelligent levels had been skipped a head to grade nine well ahead of schedule. This leap brought them into contact with Kim and on occasion this link would cause the girl no end of consternation, this moment being another one of those times.

"Oh, I'm going to dance with him…" began one little brother.

"…No, dancing with him will be my honour." Finished the other brother; his closed hands resting lightly against one cheek, eyelashes batting flirtatiously, added to give the affect of a young girl in love.

"He's so eye candy..."

Eye candy! That's what Monique had called him. Grinding her teeth Kim became furious, that little wench had set her up. Kim now figured Monique had pushed her in his direction hoping that Kim would get paired up and hence Monique and every other girl in class would be saved the tender ministrations of that club footed destroyer of delicate tootsies. Ooooo that girl was going to have to die for this little transgression, wait until tomorrow you treacherous vixen.

"…so Bonnie got the misfortune of dancing with the pretty boy."

Ron had ceased rubbing his humbled woman's feet at the entrance of boys and had been paying attention to the on going conversation. He was forced to look from one youth to the other as they would start and finish each other sentences. It was fortunate they didn't speak their own language. "That would explain why Bonnie wasn't at cheer practice yesterday. She had the same problem you did today." The last part was said to his lady friend who still unhappily grumbled at the far end of the sofa thinking of all the nasty things she would do to Monique once she got a hold of her.

The twins started back into their story of the seniors dance lessons. "You should of seen Kim she practically leapt into his arms."

"She went total gaa gaa over him."

"I did not! You little…" Kim lashed out attempting to grasp hold of her brother, fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view both stood just out of range of her talons their faces showing large grins at the discomfort of their sister.

"Kimberly Ann you didn't."'

To her mother "I didn't." Then looking over to her boyfriend "I didn't" her eyes pleading forgiveness.

"Well Ron" inquired Mrs. Possible; one eyebrow raised "you say you can dance. Would you care to put that to the test?" She held out one hand invitingly.

A very surprised Ron let Kim's swollen feet drop as he accepted the invitation to party.

An even more astonished Kim Possible watched in horror, her jaw dropping, shoulders sagging eyes wide with disbelief as her boyfriend gingerly placed his hand upon her mother's hip and proceeded to begin tangoing about the living room, both enjoying the attention. This could so not be happening. "MOM" she screeched "you have your own husband to dance with that ones mine."

With out missing so much as a beat her mother stated "Yes sweetheart but your father can't dance worth a darn and this young man is doing quite well."

"Oooo Kim said **she** and **Ron** were **married**." Her brothers began mocking her once more.

With his eye lashes fluttering rapidly the other brother joined in "and we weren't even invite…" that's was about as many words as he got out of his mouth before a large pillow smashed directly into his face knocking him flat.

"Hey what did you do that for?" demanded the still conscious brother.

"Kimberly Ann why did you hit your brother with a pillow for?" challenged her mother still happily spinning about the outside of the living room.

"Because he wasn't close enough to strangle!" snarled the attacker.

xxxxx

Mr. Dr. Possible was in a pleasant mood as he carefully slammed the driver side door shut on his copper shaded sedan. It was a littler early for him to be home but today that didn't bother him in the slightest this extra time gave him a modestly prolonged period to spend with his loving family.

His close cropped salt and pepper hair seemed a little more out of order today due to job related stress or the fact that his car window had been open on the drive home. The jacket of his suit was draped over his arm, right now on such a lovely day it just didn't seem worth being all buttoned up. Sliding his brief case gently from the roof of the saloon so as not to mare the paint, he backed away from the automobile and towards the main entrance of his home. His free hand pushed a single black button on the chain before depositing the bundle into his pants pocket. Beside him the car flashed in recognition of his command locking the doors and shutting everything down for a rest.

It was a short walk up the drive; his dress shoes clicking over the stone work, past the garage that for some unknown reason his car never seemed to make it into. The front door was closed but unlocked, which wasn't a surprise for at this hour the majority of his family would be home entertaining themselves in some way shape or form with all hopes towards the non destructive kind, antimatter in the garage pose a whole slue of problems.

"Hey everybody I'm home."

That was as far as he got, the last image his eyes took in was his lovely wife dancing the tango with his daughter's, oh who was he kidding his future son in law. One son was lying upon the ground with a pillow covering his head and the other diving for cover. A similar pillow as the one on the floor came flying at a high rate of velocity smashing directly into him sending papers flying in every direction.

"Sorry Daddy!"

XXXXX

"OOOwww!! Ron…Oooowww. Be gentle."

"You should of hit him." Ron commented dryly

"We've been over this and I'm still not going to hit him!" regardless of how tempting it might have been.

All combatants had gone off to their respective corners to nurse their wounds leaving the teens back where they had started. While Ron enjoyed rubbing Kim's back, it usually led to some more energetic petting, on occasion a boyfriend had to take one for the team and rub less enjoyable parts of ones girlfriend in order to keep her happy.

It was quite, off to one side in the depths of the kitchen could be heard the mutterings of one Mr. Dr. Possible, most likely annoyed about the reception he had received upon entering his domicile. Kim had leaned back once more upon the couch the two pillows replaced behind her, in her lap her hands were nervously wringing them. Her face was a mask of shame, gnawing upon her lower lip she could only look upon the man who rubbed her feet through the very lids of her eyes. Finally she blurted out "Ron I'm sorry about today!"

Slowly he looked over at her "For what KP?"

Leaning forward her arms spread wide "That I didn't dance with you this afternoon." She explained.

'You're just saying that because you got walked all over."

"No Ron… you're my boyfriend and I should be dancing with you." She beseeched him.

"You're just tweeked cause every girl in the class wants to be locked in the arms of The Ron, the only man who can charm the ladies with his bon digity dance moves." He seemed quite proud of himself and his new ability to enthral the ladies.

"You're not making this apology any easier!" Kim grumbled. In fact her blood had begun to boil when that girl Penny had pranced across the floor and leapt more than a little joyously into Ron's arms, but it was when the music started that she had become livid. That girl had been spun about with such grace that it shocked Kim that her Ron was able to sashay with more than just a little style and panache. Penny had just gone with the flow of the music and allowed herself to frolic around the ugly tiled floor. The girl's eyes were wide with excitement as she laughed in blissful rapture. When Kim had noticed that the blonde girl's one hand was lurking just a little too low upon his person that Kim had come so very close to rushing over and begin seriously hurting that harlot.

About that time Kim's attention was drawn away to more pressing matters. It was at this moment that her partner had trodden upon her toes for the first time. After that it was more a matter of personal survival, forcing her to keep a weary eye out for her dance associate's big clumsy feet. More than once she had desired to catch a glimpse of her beloved Ronnykins and that overly enthusiastic wench, but a crushing weight kept her mind preoccupied.

Leaning back upon the pillows positioned at the end of the sofa Kim snarled back at her consort. "Well you didn't seem to mind dancing with that other girl." The final words dripped with acidic venom.

"Well she was fun to dance with, she's got some good moves, but she not the girl I know and…um….a…well ya."

Kim frowned he just couldn't say it could he. "Fine we'll make a pact. Tomorrow you dance with me."

His spirits seemed to brighten as a smile crept over a portion of his face. "Does that mean I don't have to get extra math homework." Words came out joyfully from his mouth.

"Yes you do!" his spirits sank faster than the Titanic.

"So we in agreement?" One eyebrow rose questioning him regardless of the fact that she already knew the answer.

Ignoring her feet Ron inclined his frame backwards against the couch folding his arms loosely across his chest, he gave her that look, the one with the eye brow. "So what do I get out of this?"

Leaning way over to get a better view of what was happening inside the kitchen where her parents were residing. Seeing nothing "Oh I think I could come up with something worthwhile." One finger ran seductively down his shoulder.

"Agreed!" It wasn't like he was going to dispute spending time dancing with her.

The pair leaned forward to seal the deal with a kiss. Their bodies bent, lips moving closer and closer to each other, eyes closed awaiting the point of impact.

Beep Beep Bee det chirped and small blue communications device fastened to Kim's pants. Again the machine squawked calling attention to itself. Quickly Kim removed the annoying creation and hit the display button. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Hidden in the mist of a mountain of computer related equipment, the majority of which Kim had no idea on what it did sprang the figure of a young boy. He was about twelve years old and of African decent. His curly black hair was cut very short upon his round face. Like his head his body was more than a little spherical, the most likely cause being the fact that he rarely if ever left his room. Preferring to remain secreted with his equipment monitoring the world for Kim and letting her know if it was in need of saving. If he partook in anything else she really didn't want to know.

"How are your feet doing?" he asked, generally concerned but still trying to suppress a laugh.

A low grumble resonated in the throat of Kim Possible before she answered "They'll be fine Wade. Now is there any reason for your call other than a medical concern?"

After a short chuckle the youth continued "I'm picking up some odd disturbances and quite a bit of electronic chatter in small village located in South America. It may be nothing but at this point I think you might want to check it out."

With a sigh "Ok Wade you got a ride for us."

"Not a problem Kim but you might want to be careful, you can't just waltz into this layer without getting your toes stepped on."

Kim signed off before she would have the misfortune of more bad dance jokes. The other end of the couch poor Mr. Stoppable averted his head so his lady would be unable to see the struggle he was going through in the prevention of an all out laugh attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Come dancing **

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Terries."

"I'm only to happy to help after the way you cleaned up that mud slide."

"Oh it was no big; it was only twenty thousand wheel barrel loads of dirt." Kim gave a dismissive gesture with her hand while rolling her head to one side; it hadn't been that big a problem.

"Ya but it added another hundred feet of runway, much easier to take off and land now." The pilot smiled as he remembered that pleasant day in which, thanks to Kim Possible his day had worked out so well, if not a just little messy.

"I'll be in the back, let me know when we're over the target zone." Kim thumbed to the rear of the aircraft, not that there was anyplace else for her to go on this rather tiny, overly noisy craft. It seemed the elderly aluminium creature moaned and creaked with every unsuspecting draft of wind, forcing the craft to bounce around with occasional reckless ferocity. The seats were torn and thread bare, all but the front windows were coated with a layer of grim from well before she was born. Its wings had sagged unceremoniously as the fuel was hand pumped into the tanks. This needy old Dakota had seen better days, most likely at the same period in time her great grampa had served during the war. For the majority of the flight Kim had kept her parachute firmly attached to her back. Her helmet was crunched down over her head but the strap to hold it firmly in place dangled about her chin.

The aircraft had been fitted out for delivering cargo to remote areas on the South American continent and reeked of diesel fumes from the black metal drums strapped to the floor, an added bonus was the slight odour of an animal that couldn't quite wait until it arrived at its destination. Ron sat upon one of one of many crates strapped with heavy yellow webbing down to the floor. The majority of the payload was against the thin walls of the craft thus leaving the center of the vessel open, with the exception of the bits of debris that littered the seemingly small twin engine contraption.

A nervous and unbelted Ron Stoppable noticed the hobbling approach of his woman as she left the confines of the cramped cockpit. "So you ready?" He cried out at her arrival.

With shoulders sagging against the weight of what was next about to happen, Kim sighed "Yes, let's get this over with."

Ron approached, took her one hand in his the other he placed very low on her hip. "The one hands a little low." Kim commented.

"Well with you wearing that pack I can't really place my hand where is supposed to go." He stammered, both knowing he had put his hand there on purpose.

"Don't we need music?"

"Use the rhythmic droning of the engines as the beat. Just let me lead." He added afterwards with a note of concern.

With yet another heavy sigh, her chin resting against her chest Kim let herself be twirled about the make shift dance floor, occasionally bumping into the boxes. Under different circumstances she might of enjoyed this activity a little more but right now she would quietly grumble until the pilot yelled back informing the pair that their destination was directly below.

Xxxxx

They had departed the rickety old aircraft via the side door, plummeting straight down through the thin atmosphere from one thousand meters. Although dancing with Ron inside the cluttered hull had been somewhat enjoyable, she always enjoyed being entwined with in his arms but this was where Kim Possible felt truly alive. Her swollen and aching feet forgotten, she felt the wind rushing past her face, her hair along with any loose clothing flapping wildly in the jet stream. Here she could frolic through the ether twisting and turning, a much different dance than what she had done a few moments ago. Up here she could perform all the tricks of a myriad of graceful professions, the elegant floating moves of a ballet dancer, arching curves of a high diver, the violent tumbles of a young gymnast. All within the euphoric spirit that said she was flying, or at least falling with style.

Like a speeding arrow she slashed through frothy white piles of clouds, her vision became colourless as the drifting bits of fluff obscured everything. Her lover, the ground, everything vanished, almost as soon as she entered she had emerged on the opposite side, the ground stampeding up to meet her. It was always far too soon that she had to pull the cord deploying the shoot that would slow her descend and end the euphoria. Like always the flapping of the silken parashoot reverberated in her ears fallowed quickly there after by a massive jerk as she abruptly halted.

Dangling high in the sky Kim craned around, searching for and quickly finding her most prized possession swaying in a similar fashion just above. She could barely see his form through the slates in the fabric. Even from this uncomfortable angle she could distinguish his big goofy grin and the thumbs up signal he gave to show he was alright. She knew he loved the freefalling and the drifting aimlessly down upon the gentle ripples of the atmosphere, but she also knew that he tended to be a dreadful judge of how much space there was between himself and the ground. So panic would begin to well up inside and he would pull the shoot too soon and be left to wonder the thermals for a prolonged period.

Below the jungle loomed large, the vast expanse seemed endless, a never ending stretch of organic track. One heavy scar wound through the center, like an uncoiled grey snake twisting and turning its way towards a jagged track of mountains off in the distance; that was their objective.

The road was an easy place to land but far too obvious, it might be patrolled and they would be spotted well before they reached the objective. No the secret there was to land in the tree tops, getting tangled in the foliage at the peak of the flora, then rappel down to the jungle floor below. Otherwise the jumper would break limbs as they smashed into multiple, very solid extremities on the way down. Not a problem for Ron who always managed to get intertwined amongst even the simplest of objects.

Her decision needed to be made in seconds for the ground rose up at approximately twenty kilometres per hour, she would have to pick a suitable candidate to catch her in that limited time. Pulling back on the cords positioned in her hands allowed the flimsy canopy to be manoeuvred almost exactly where she wished to be deposited. Quite a mammoth task for all but the untrained, but being Kim Possible she could do anything, so this was no big. Unfortunately one couldn't always tell what was directly below the thin leafy layer.

With a great jolt Kim felt her knees buckle as she crashed through the canopy. Branches and leaves whipped by her face, tearing at her clothing, cutting into exposed flesh. Groaning, her eyes tight shut, jaw set in a mass of tension the poor teen was buffeted about feeling like she was being hit from all side by baseballs lobbed at incredible speed.

Shaking her head to clear the damage Kim took stock of her situation. One of her poor swollen feet was snarled about a thin branch leaving her dangling almost upside down. Cords that held her to the shoot were twisted and tangled around every bit of wood in the vicinity. The problem with landing in trees was that the parachute could never be untangled and was a write off. Not a cheep expense for a girl with a minimum wage job.

Now Kim went to work, removing the spool of cable from its protective pocket. One end was dropped uncoiling to the ground below, the other she fastened securely to the nearest solid feature. Gently she eased her way down the remaining meters to the darkened floor below.

Grimacing as her damaged toes struck the leaf covered dirt Kim began looking for her accomplice. The blonde youth was already on the ground waiting for her arrival. "Hey KP!" he smiled as he continued to put his trousers back on. Kim made yet another mental note that she really must get him something to keep those pants up. She truly didn't mind him being somewhat naked but truth be known she didn't care to let every other girl get a good view of her boyfriend in a partial state of undress.

Pulling the Kimunicator out she began punching buttons and scrolling down menus until she found the appropriate setting, the constant beeping didn't do anything for being sneaky but it did let her know when her buttons were being pushed. From behind she sensed her consort was glancing over her shoulder, viewing her attempts. His hands lightly brushed against her hips, his warm breath swept down her neck. On any other day Kim would have turned abruptly around and began a passionate kiss as her excitement grew, but not today. Today "We go that way." She stated pointing off into the dense jungle. "Oh and watch out for jaguars!"

There was a slight squeak from behind, Kim had known the instant she had said it that the pair would begin to look skyward in a panic trying to catch sight of the illusive big cat. It was petty but she felt some need for vengeance in regards to today's fiasco in dance class.

Xxxxx

A shudder rippled down the spine of Kim Possible. It had taken several hours to tramp through the underbrush just to make it this far. No trail existed from where they landed so making a new one was not an option. The distance had not been that great but the land undulated up and down making the trip many times longer than what the map had shown. They would slide down one steep slope, clutching small trees attempting to control their decent, at least she had. Ron on more than one occasion had plunged head first down the incline crashing into everything that lay between him and the root of the valley. The way up was just as bad; Kim's grapple gun became more than a little handy. Firing it towards the pinnacle hoping it would grasp hold of a tree or some other object that would aid the difficult accent.

The majority of the lowest portions collected rainwater from the almost daily deluge of precipitation that plagued this place. Sopping through almost knee deep muck had slowed things even more. Loose dirt from the lead climber would scatter underfoot coating the second member thoroughly, sending the debris into the others face and hair entering ones mouth, spreading the mess down the partners shirt coating the flesh underneath. What made things worse was the abundance of rotten trees. From bellow one tree looked similar to the other, but when the grapple latched onto a dead bit of wood it would suddenly give way sending the pair tumbling back down the hill, crashing into all sundry plant life. Now both teens were coated in a dirty mire. No reprieve would be available for many hours so both felt more than a little grungy.

Kim had been glancing through her tiny binoculars scouting the entrance of the layer. The forest came to an abrupt halt and a neatly manicured lawn took its place. The lush green grass rolled out like a carpet all the way towards the main opening, a spacious hole in the face of the cliff. Hidden in the shadows was a large doorway, it seemed from her limited point of view that the access from ground upward was made of heavy glass panels and in a center was a pair of heavy clear doors.

A large pathway wound gracefully amongst the sea of green, made up of large dark grey stone interlocked together. Either side of the path at regular intervals were small cedar trees, reaching up to the shoulders of an average man. Near the entry way bulky ornate planters holding outsized elaborately trimmed bushes that towered over those attempting to enter. Pushing out on either side were more window boxes, containing many multicoloured flowers the majority the teen hero had never seen so hadn't the vaguest notion as to what types of flora they were. It was by far the most picturesque evil layer she had ever had the misfortune of raiding.

Her consort was no where to be seen, he was out scouting, hence the shudder running down Kim's spine. The fact that her body ached in places she had never felt pain before was the reason he was scouting. One of their Jack and Jill moments sent her crashing into a large tree; due to her lighting fast reflexes she had the good fortune of saving Ron from the same fate. Unfortunately he had landed heavily upon her and his weight had just exasperated things, so after a breather he had practically dragged her up the steep slope. Now he was being chivalrous and taking her place investigating the layer while she spied on the front door. She was pleased he wanted to take a more heroic part in their adventures but that didn't mean she was comfortable with it.

"So what went wrong?" Kim asked as a rustling of leaves caught her ear just off to the right.

"Well Rufus tried to run across the grass for a closer look…and well there seems to be quite a few hungry birds about…and well he's still on the other side…in the bushes." Her boyfriend explained in a rather embarrassed manner.

With a shrug Kim began "No sense putting off the inevitable lets go." The youthful champion began to rise moving off in the direction of the main entrance.

"How are we gonna get in?" Ron asked.

"Through the door." It was so obvious what else was she supposed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Come dancing **

**Chapter 4**

Crashing out through the last few meters of foliage the pair sauntered in an almost casual manner across the grass and onto the stone path that lead to the main access, in another time and place it might have been a romantic walk in the park.

Just inside the open face of the cave was the massive glass panel entrance way that soared high into the darkness overhead. The heavy glazing had been cleaned so not a spot of dirt marred the view from inside to out and visa versa. The heavy brass fittings were the only bit of colour to tarnish this panorama. The mass of the glass was such that it took more than a little effort to wrench a single panel open.

Kim entered first, moving inside she was blinded by the difference in light intensities. The outside had been so brilliantly lit that now within the interior she could barely make out anything other than blobs. Behind Ron had been stopped short, his bulk still holding the door open and he like Kim could see very little of the interior.

But what both could tell was that they had been spotted. A cry had gone up and then a mass of confused activity. Kim could distinguish multiple large bulky men massing together obviously preparing for a full frontal assault. Her heart began racing as adrenalin coursed through her veins, sore aching muscles shifting effortlessly into a proper battle stance, she was like a coiled spring waiting to burst.

It was like a herd of charging rhino's crashing through the brush; numerous different battle cries trumpeted forth as the crowd tightly packed together surged towards the hapless teens. Fists waving menacingly, others carried anything that could be used as a weapon. It looked like a hard fight as Kim prepared to move forward in a counter attack.

At the last instant she felt a strong hand grasp hold of her shoulder and bodily drag her backwards. Stumbling with her arms and legs flailing every which way, the only thing keeping her upright was the firm hand behind her. Kim watched as the weighty glass doors slide shut with a slight whoosh.

The reaction was not as she had expected. The mass opposition upon the other side of the shimmering transparent had a complete change of expression, going from mean and hateful to one of fear and trepidation. It had become obvious very quickly what was going to happen; unfortunately they had become an unstoppable force charging towards and immovable object. Those in the rear surged forward forcing those in the fore front onward.

Both teens shut their eyes and winced as a sound of glass buckling echoed through the tiny cavern. One eyelid opened slowly to see the end result of the carnage. It wasn't a pretty sight. There was a throng of human flesh pressed sharply up against the glass wall creating an oddly coloured configuration, bodily fluids slathered about the clear surface. A high pitched squeaking noise rent the air as the stack slowly began to slither down the panel to end in a crumpled heap upon the floor.

It hadn't quite been the battle Kim had expected but in her messed up state it was by far easier than having to wrangle her way through a room full of goons. She glanced over at Ron who was leaning over, his forehead almost pressed against the glass, absently scratching his chin. Upon his shoulder the tiny Rufus was hanging onto his pet's ear and leaning dangerously forward to watch the slowly twitching carnage. Both turned to face her simultaneously gesturing with a helpless shrug, they could think of nothing to say. Giving a sharp tug, his shoes slipping on the stone footings he struggled to hold the door open for her, with his back bracing the gate in the open position, he quite gentlemanly took her hand to help her over the quivering mass of furrowed tissue.

With every step over the uneven ground came a cry of agony or at the very least a pained moan. Unfortunately this was not an uncommon occurrence for the teen hero, more than once Kim had to crawl out from or overtop of a pile of cheerleader bodies after the collapse of a pyramid or the selfish judgment of one girl, who we shall fictitious name Bonnie, in which all the girls ended up in a quivering heap upon the earth.

Reaching stable footing Kim waited for her eyes to adjusted to the brightness of the indoor lighting in this vast room. The cave inside the mountain must be enormous for the space stretched out in all directions for what seemed to be an eternity. High above was a domed glass ceiling through which could be seen the jutting teeth like structures of stelagtites. Lights mounted somewhere in the cavern pointed their beams directly at the bits of rock highlighting the glistening white beauty of the calcium deposits.

There were two levels; the lower held a mass of electronic equipment. Computers hooked up to sensors designed to monitor the villainous conquests of this evil organization. Kim could see radar, infrared as well as solar radiation detectors and numerous bits of paraphernalia designed to intercept, analyze, and decode transmissions from what ever source they had originated from. It was a very impressive set up, one that Wade would no doubt burst into tears and dance around joyfully in computer geek bliss.

A large sweeping wooden staircase stretched from the center of the room up to the second floor. Its dark polished railing was intricately carved and arced from floor level to the upper story and around the curved podium. From below our heroes could see the multiple banks of terminals surrounding an outsized central computer consol. About the outside curve, positioned above the deep wood paneling were more banks of windows matching in concave form to the surrounding platform. Through those sheets could be seen an equally inspiring view of the magnificent cavern structure.

One final bit of the upper level was not missed, the generously proportioned chair. It was a piece of craftsmanship from a bygone era that just screamed villainy. Its back slowly turned about to face the teen hero revealing the owner of this habitation. The figure was decked out with an outsized cloak of the deepest black. This heavy chunk of fabric covered the entire figure with the exception of his hands and a mask.

"Welcome Kim Possible, we've been expecting you." The figure rose from his seat seemingly to glide effortlessly towards the railing. Both hands reaching up to grasp hold of the woodwork he continued his monologue. "We spotted your aircraft long ago and watched the pair of you parachute into the forest. You were expected quite some time ago." His one hand waved in an effortless circle "But you seem to have taken a little trek through the forest instead of the main road. Quite silly of you to be sure." He ended with a little chuckle.

"You have come to thwart our little plan of world domination. But you like all the rest will fail to stop THE LEAGUE OF THE RED MASK!!!"

"Kim" Ron whispered to her, his one hand covering his mouth "his mask…"

"I know, I know it's white."

"Ninja's attack!" he screamed finger lancing towards the couple below.

Seemingly out of nowhere materialize four lethal ninjas clad in white from their heads to their toe's. Each held in his hands a completely different but equally malicious bit of hardware. Kim braced herself for the coming onslaught, her every muscle tensed, her fists and feet ready for battle. Beside a slight whimper came from her sidekick, Kim knew where he stood in this battle.

The first leapt forward the wicked short sword sizzling through the air. Blades dancing in intricate patterns, twisting and twirling so quickly the atmosphere seemed to shimmer before her very eyes.

When the first completed his little show the second emerged to give his modest demonstration. Kim didn't know what his weapons were called but she knew they were defensive in nature meant for catching a sword and with a twist holding it fast. The blades were only about two feet long, thin and not sharply pointed. From the end of the handle a U shaped set of guards branched out, these were half a long as the blade but they would still cause her much grievance. With equal showmanship this next fellow illustrated his competency with the blades.

A third pale warrior began his wicked dance wooden nun-chucks twirling about in front of his body. His sleight of hand included whipping the two bits of wood connected by chain about his neck, over and around his shoulder. Firing them from one hand to the other his weapon wrapped around his back before catching it….

WHACK!!!!

"OOOWWWwww… you idiot that hurt!"

There was a clattering of weapons as the hardware bounced against the ground. The second ninja had dropped his arsenal letting them clatter at his feet. His body had doubled over and he now held the side of his face, the segment that had felt the impact of a fast swinging set of nun-chucks.

His compatriot, the same one who had wounded him, dropping his tool to the floor he leaned over gently touching the other man's shoulder. "I'm really sorry man. I mean…"

"Shut up man!" the injured warrior bawled "You never could use those things properly."

"I am sorry I never meant to hit you." attempting to apologize.

"Go away. Just go away." He whimpered his hands weakly waving about attempting to shoe the other bloke away.

"Here let me help you to the first aid station."

"What's my wife gonna' say? She already thinks this is a stupid job. OOoowww man that really hurt." Painfully he rose to full height, decided better and hunched back over cradling his wound.

All persons in the main hall watched as the pair gingerly wandered out of sight. The one white clad ninja holding his swollen and slightly discoloured face in his hands; the other cradling his pitiable chum, it was a slow pained process. Upon the upper level the man in black was leaning far over the rail watching the conflict with some concern. "Make sure you put an ice pack on that, don't want it to swell to badly. And don't forget to fill out a first aid report." His finger danced around, pointing in the general direction of the two who were wondering off center stage.

When the wounded had disappeared from sight the man perched high upon the second level turned his full attention towards the teenage interlopers. "Now where were we?" he muttered absent minded, while scratching his chin beneath the mask. "Oh yes. GET THEM!"

The final pair of ninja's launched themselves at the hapless twosome. Kim barely dodged the flashing blades slicing in her general direction. A nasty clang echoed as the cutting edge slashed against the floor where a short instant ago Kim had back flipped beyond her foes extended reach.

A pair of high pitched screeches wrenched her gut. Her desire to ensure Ron's continued well being was almost overwhelming but if she made a move towards him then the ninja battling her would release her belly enabling her to examine at her own intestines as they spill out.

Once again cheerleading prolonged her life as Kim quickly split her legs as far apart as they would go, dropping to the ground. Ducking her head just slightly as the blades glided scant millimetres above her skull. Now Kim brought forth her counter attack, with her legs so close to the ground she carved through his defences tearing the feet out from underneath her foe. With a mighty crash he hit the ground but unfortunately for Kim he was quick to recover; hitting solidly upon his back the ninja thrust harshly from the ground, flipping his entire body back into a standing position.

Before the youthful heroin had a chance to bring her fist crashing into her adversary he had twisted away bring the blades aggressively about. Kim was forced to drop prone to the floor to avoid becoming impaled upon the shinning steal. Rolling out of harms reach and bounding to her feet Kim quickly manoeuvred into a belligerent stance, she needed to get in close but that meant getting through at those spinning blades.

Those malicious cutting edges of steel whirled through the air like some ghastly egg beater. Kim Possible ducked and distorted her body as only a skilled cheerleader could in order to keep out of evils way, all the while looking for an opening that never seemed to appear. The poor girl was running out of options, she needed a weapon and the only thing she had with the necessary reachwas the grapple gun. If she could use it she could either hit him or distract him long enough to strike home.

Stumbling rapidly backwards Kim reached into the pouch located upon her hip grasping for the only true offensive weapon she owned. The ninja sensing she was making a move for some weapon that could cause him mischief launched towards her.

The veiled thug embarked upon the destruction of our fair champion, his knife blades ready to impale her. His right foot pushed off with great force propelling him half way towards his opponent. The left foot struck down ready to push forward that final lunge that would obliterate his foe. The instant his boot touched down he realized something was amiss.

The ground was unstable and he slipped forward, his whole body was out of balance. Blundering about the ground, jerking outlandishly as his hands flailed about it was as if he were a baby bird attempting to fly for the first time and failing miserably. Sailing past the hero his weapons tumbling from his hands, clattering some distance from where he danced about. With a final act to his futile flight he glided face first into the polished marble floor. Behind him the nun-chucks upon which he had trodden skittered off into the shadows.

Rolling over the deprived bloke sat upon the ground cupping his chin with both hands. "I bith mi tong….I bith mi tong." He moaned in some degree of agony.

Kim with her hand still on the handle of her grapple the weapon still in its case stared dumfounded as things unfolded. She'd never seem anything like it. No wait maybe she had: Ron had pulled that manoeuvre on more than one instance and had occasionally crunched his tongue as well.

Now while we are back on the subject of Ron Stoppable our heroic sidekick was in quite a pickle, not the suit but the situation. The ninja had leapt to assail the youth with a long thin javelin. Both ends were sharpened so which ever faced the lad had a point aimed towards his heart or some other important part of his anatomy. Both Ron and Rufus let out a screech of terror the only difference was one was able to hide in a deep dark pocket the other took off at a run. Hot on his heels the desperado leapt after him weapon swinging violently, bellowing at the lad to sit still so he be punctured.

It looked more like a race as the pair did high speed laps about the outside of the room. Whenever it looked as though the rogue was about to lessen the distance upon the youth his naked mole rat urged him onward to greater speed.

Finally with no rime or reason Ron skidded to a halt and turned to face his fiendish foe. With a yelp he noticed the sharp end faced directly towards him. Dropping to the ground his head covered by his hands he wailed the name of his girlfriend and awaited rescue.

Peeking out from beneath tightly closed eyes when the saviour never arrived and wondering what had happened to his demise. The man had suddenly stopped and seemed to be doing a little trembling dance, his mass seemed to quiver in mid air. As suddenly as it had begun it ended with the pole clattering against the floor, the ninja then dropped to his knees and splatted face first into the ground. Behind the lights disappeared along one section of wall. Looking back the poor hero noted that the one end of the metal pole had punctured the monitor of a computer screen obviously sending a jolt of power through his unwitting person.

Both teens looked into each others eyes both cracking a slight smile. Kim made a motion with her jaw in the direction of the head honcho at the pinnacle of the stairs and both headed in that general direction.

Not to be out done the gentle snarled in anger, gripping the railing harshly in both hands. There was a rage in his eyes as he spouted out the words "You may have gotten lucky this time hero. But we will rebuild, you may strike us down Possible but we will return more powerful than you can possible imagine!" With a flapping of his cape in the quick breeze made as he began his escape, the man dashed the length of the podium and leapt through one of the glass panels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Come Dancing**

**Chapter 5**

Kim Possible looked outward with more than a trivial amount of aggravation as events proceeded down a tract that she had not predicted. To show her annoyance her lips pressed tightly together and she glared out the tops of her eyes. At the large cafeteria table she presently sat at her tiny mangled fingernails drummed in quick succession, her mission gloves had been rammed into a back pocket. It wasn't that she didn't think this was the right thing to do; it was just taking more than its fair share of time.

As mentioned Kim was seated her one leg crossed over the other in a cafeteria but there was several differences between this one and the one back at school. Although both had a similar set up, a large area reserved for seating, circular tables that could hold eight to ten people comfortably on plastic chairs. Persons so desiring to purchase food would line up and select from an assortment of vitals upon the opposite side of a glass panel. A worker would place the contents upon a plate and hand said items to the individual. At the very end of the process a cashier would ring in the purchase and the transaction would be completed. Even the colours of the massive rooms were of a similar shade.

That's where the similarities ended. This canteen was almost spotlessly clean and showed signs of life. Hanging ferns dangled their tendrils down, by the large bay windows that showed the spectacular cavern features, other potted bits of greenery grew skyward. No dead leaves decked the branches nor the floor surrounding. Pleasant pictures done by local artists hung about what would otherwise be bare sections of wall; but the most promising bit was the fact that all the food looked more than just edible. In fact it looked down right appetising, nothing remotely resembling mystery meat. No pane of plastic was needed to protect those on the opposite side. Its wondrous aroma wafted about the refectory making her more than a little hungry.

In other respects there was another similarity, both places doubled as an infirmary in case of mass injury, although her own eatery was after people had partaken of the food. This facility had almost all the personnel decked out with bandages, slings draped about their necks and more than one had crutches supporting them. A never ending supply of ice had been pressed into service for damaged joints or pulled muscles.

She sighed there were so many other things she could be doing at home, school work being just one of them. Preparing for tomorrows disastrous dance class was another worry sum prospect; she was so not going to fall into the same trap again. Kim just hoped that she would be dancing with her lover tomorrow and not the very destructive pretty boy, she would not be assigned to that one again.

Kim looked up as the sound of duct take being extended from the roll tore at her ears. A slight growl formed at the base of her throat and was barely audible over the background noise. Across from her was Ron standing over his "patient."

The man with the white mask was lying prone atop one of the many tables. At this point he had two field hockey sticks on either side of his one leg and Ron was wrapping the tape in circular motions binding everything in place. The villianès planed escape had not gone as planed. He had indeed hurled himself out the window down a waiting escape hatch. Unfortunately he'd missed and broken his leg in the process and thus had to be salvaged by herself and Ron.

"Now that should hold until you can get to a real doctor." Ron chastised the poor man his finger waggling in a disapproving way. Then turning to his beloved KP "Who would of thought Barkken's military medicine class would have a use?"

"This is really kind of irregular but I suppose, on behalf of all of us, that I should thank you for all you've done." He seemed to have a problem looking his benefactors in the eye.

"Now no evil until that heals completely!" Ron stated still playing the doctor.

"Can we just…"

"No nothing until you're completely better."

Grumbling "Fine!"

"One more thing" Ron continued "The mask…I mean look at it."

"What's wrong with my mask?" the villain stated most indignant.

"You call your…."

"Ron!"

…the Red Mask…"

"RON!"

"Yes KP?" her boyfriends shoulders sagged ever so slightly as he responded to her call.

"Didn't we have this discussion about helping the villain's?"

"Yes we did." His voice was more than a little morose as he scuffed the ground with his toe. "I mean look his mask is white." His voice rose several octaves as his annoyance grew "He looks like the Phantom of the Opera!"

"OOww! Hey that's not very nice!"

"Hey what's wrong with the Phantom of the Opera, I enjoyed it!" cried out Kim in a huff.

Ron rolled his eyes skyward "Oh please talk about pompous and overblown."

"I mean all those candles…please." The villain waved his hands palms open in mock appreciation

Her cohort and the outlaw were ganging up on her, Kim growled again and backed off she didn't think she could win this operatic battle.

"So you think I should do something about the mask?" the conversation continued.

"Most definitely. I mean you do call yourselves the Red Masks."

"The original thought was the higher you get the less colour. But if you think I look like some cheesy opera star well…" Kim grimaced and let out another rumble.

"Something ferocious would look really awesome."

"You think so. Well maybe I could come up with something." The scoundrel leaned back scratching his chin deep in thought. "May be something with flames? Hey we could have a design your own mask night." Others in the vicinity nodded in agreement.

Ron casually looked about the room "You know you have a very nice place here?" he said admiringly.

Perking up the felon added with much pride "Why thank you we won the international 'Layer and Grounds' award two years in a row."

"They have that?" Ron enquiry, it was rather annoying the hero community didn't have anywhere near the social get togethers the villain population did.

"Oh yes most definitely. You see we have to work here and…well you might as well enjoy coming to work. It's much more productive. I mean would you want to go to work in a place that served food that was unpalatable and you couldn't figure out what it was let along where it came from. Be stuck in the same room with people who are snarky and down right mean or hard to get along with. Always scared to make a wrong move; dancing about lest somebody tread all over your toes. It's better all around to have a safe, happy work enviroment." All those around nodded in agreement.

At this point Kim had had enough. Grasping Ron by the scruff of his neck she began to haul him away from this little social get together. "Sorry to break this up but we really must be going. Things to do and all that. You know how it is." Her voice dripped of sarcasm.

As they passed out the main doors to the cafeteria Ron waved goodbye to all those left behind and they intern gestured an equally pleasant leave-taking. "Bye look forward to seeing you again soon."

Xxxxx

"NNNNOOOO!!!!" squealed Kim Possible her tone full of fear and apprehension. "You can't make me do this!"

"Sure we can!" shot back one of the other girls in her class.

Things didn't look especially pleasant for the youthful hero. The remainder of the female population sharing their time in this period of dance were more than forcibly pushing her towards the collective's worst nightmare. Spending the hour that this class ran locked in the arms of that abysmal foot destroying dancer was far more than they wished to accomplish. Hence there were numerous arms and at least one foot roughly encouraging her towards pretty boy.

Kim with her feet unmoving slide forcibly towards her doom, no matter how much force she used her demise seemed to relentlessly close in. It was like those old time movies in which the heroine is tied to a log and is headed towards the buzz saw, not knowing when or if the hero would arrive to save her. In Kim's case she had foolishly told her hero to get more math homework and he wouldn't arrive until after the bell rung and then it would be too late, her misfortune already arrived.

"I promised Ron I'd dance with him." Her voice was almost pleading; eager for the other girls to let her be and not force her into doing a most unthinkable act.

"Are you insane?"

"Not a chance. You think we're going to let you hog the only guy in the class with the remotest talent for being able to dance."

"But he's my boyfriend. I'm supposed to dance with my boyfriend!"

The other girl's voices were coarse and full of anger; they no more wished to dance with the destroyer than she did. "You're the teen hero so suck it up."

"Ya heroes are meant to be sacrificed"

"Are we're willing to sacrifice you."

"The needs of the many out way the needs of the few and all that crap."

"And we need you to dance with him."

"Hi Kim you want to dance?"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Yes she would."

"She'd definitely love to dance."

"Like nothing better."

With one final shove Kim was bodily thrown into the arms of the man who would ultimately destroy her. Never had the teen hero been more afraid. Yesterday she had hobbled home with her feet swollen and in pain; today Ron would have to carry her. Her cheer carrier over, no more heroing on the side, it the end of a dynasty all gone in just over an hour, but then they would probably force her into it again tomorrow.

She could feel his one cold, clammy hand crumpling hers, the other forcibly attached to her waist. Body arched Kim tried to place as much space between herself and demolisher as possible. Her back hooked painfully and her legs spread as wide as they could, trying to prolong the time until she would feel the first painful crunch of his booted feet against her tiny running shoes.

"Oh come on Kim I'm not that bad." He joked in a light hearted manner.

"Yes you are." She sobbed "You're gonna step all over my feet again and Ron's gonna have to carry me home."

A light chuckle came from her tormentor as he shook his head not truly believing her was that bad.

"Alright class lets begin." The poor girl could hear the crackle of static as the stereo began looking for the right track. Heart pounded, ruthlessly trying to break its way out her chest Kim squeezed her eyes tight shut. Chin locked forcibly down on her collarbone, teeth grinding together so hard she could hear the tough enamel begin to shatter. All that was left was to feel the first impact against her poor toes. Under her breath she pleaded that Shego would show up and cause trouble allowing her to escape this torment, she'd even take Frugal Lucker if it would get her out of this mess.

A pleasant melodious call reverberated through the halls as the orchestra began a beautiful waltz but for Kim it felt more like a death march. Normally she would have enjoyed the music but today she was closer to tears than she could ever remember. They skipped slightly and she felt just for an instant his hands remove themselves from hers but before it could register they were back. One strong warm hand gracefully enclosed itself around hers, the other. The other was just a little too low.

Kim's blood began to burn as his hand cupped her body. An inhuman snarl formed deep within and her face contorted with rage. Nobody touched her like that. Fist balled tightly, she would get in trouble for pounding him into the dirt but she would not suffer any more from this indignity.

Red beginning to form as Kim's eyes sprung open; her fists ready to dole out justice. Head still down she noted a tiny pink thing with his head bobbing around looking mostly at the pretty girls, taking in all the sights and sounds. Closing her eyes firm she shook her head to clear the illusion, upon reopening them the little pink rodent was still there and this time he wave at her. Why would this guy have a naked mole rat?

He wouldn't, only one person had a creature such as that in his pocket. Lifting her head ever so slightly, there he was... her hero. An almost mystical blue glow surrounded her knight as he stood before her smiling. Launching herself at him she wrapped her arms about him, squeezing his chest so tight his ribs might break.

"Are you alright KP?" he asked trying to get a breath.

"I'm so happy." She squeaked. Her eyes were ready to burst with tears she was in such a blissful state. Her mother was right, her mother was always right. It was the little things your lover did for you that brought the most joy. Ok maybe enabling her to walk home wasn't so little but that didn't matter Kim was ecstatic all the same.

"Ron the waltz is not a poaching dance, but that was well done, Kimberly Ann could you please get back into proper position." The teacher called out trying to restore order.

Kim wiped her eyes and put her hand back into proper position for the waltz; her hero placed his hands back where they had been a moment ago. The one hand was still a little low, but right now while she was flying in the clouds, he could put his hands were ever he wanted.

As the pair glided about the hall swinging gracefully to the harmonious beat the teachers voice called out "Monique you're late you're dancing with…."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!"

end


End file.
